The 5th Marauder
by LJD05
Summary: After fifth year her life fell apart- her parents were killed in a car accident, Severus called her that fowl name, and Tuney kicked her out of the house. James Potter helped her pick up the pieces. Now, two years later, going into her last year at Hogwarts she is the fifth Marauder. This is the tale of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Doe. long one-shot.


Summary: After fifth year her life fell apart- her parents were killed in a car accident, Severus called her that fowl name, and Tuney kicked her out of the house. James Potter helped her pick up the pieces. Now, two years later, going into her last year at Hogwarts she is the fifth Marauder. This is the tale of Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs, and Doe, but mainly of how Prongs found his Doe.

Lily Evans woke up to complete silence. She knew something was off before she even opened her eyes. They Potter Estate was never silent, mostly because of the teenage boys who lived there. She peaked through one eye and saw Sirius Black in a deep sleep in the recliner across the room. His long black hair was sprawled all over the place. Remus Lupin was reading a particularlly thick volume, and Peter Petigrew was eating a muffin. Crumbs surrounded him and blueberry was smeared around his mouth.

She sighed and sat up on the queen sized bed. She looked around, surveying her room. Well, technically it was one of the many guest rooms at the Potter Estate, but her things had found a semi-permanent home. She had been living with James during holidays and summer break for a year now, and this was the room that she always slept in. It was next door to James, and across the wide hall from Sirius. Whenever Remus and Peter stayed over as well Remus was in the room to the other side of her and Peter roomed beside Sirius. It all worked out thanks to James's huge house.

"What is it, Lily?" Remus's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. He was looking at her curiously.

Sirius rolled over only to reposition himself and fall back to sleep. Lily put her finger to her mouth to tell Remus and Peter to be quiet. She slid off the bed without making a sound and crept over to where Sirius was sleeping soundly. She grinned wickedly before pouncing on top of him and tickling his flat stomach. He woke in a fit of laughter.

"Lily Evans!" He managed through his hysterics. Lily continued to attempt to tickle him but Sirius easily grabbed her hands in a vice grip. Both of her wrists were restrained in one of his hands.

"Now Lily," He continued, more calm now, "That was not a very nice thing to do, now was it. You know that you should not wake a man by tickling him. It is against the Marauder Code. You must abide by the rules, my Flower, of else you will have to be punished." Remus was amazed that he was able to keep a straight face the whole time. He was not so amazed that Lily, on the other hand, did not.

Lily snorted, "It is not, you dolt."

Sirius looked offended, "Are you calling me a liar?" He put his hand to his heart in an attempt to appear hurt.

Lily smirked, "So what if I am? What are yooooouuuuuu gonna do about it?" She taunted playfully.

Sirius laughed before moving so that he was now sitting on her legs and tickling her. Lily kicked at him, though it was pointless with her legs pinned underneath him. She flailed her arms, trying to land a punch, but he avoided her with all the skill of a boy who played quittich since her was twelve years old. Lily skreiched.

"A little back up, mates?" Sirius called to Remus and Peter. Lily was wiggling so much that he could hardly hold her down by himself. In a few minutes she would wiggle right off the chair.

Remus and Peter stood up with wide grins and hurried to their friend's side. Remus held her hands above her head with one hand and tickled her sides with the other. Peter tried to help Sirius tickle her, but stopped when Lily wiggled one leg free and he received a well-placed foot to the face.

"Oi! What the bloody hell is all this noise about? I can hear you lot from downstairs." James Potter had to shout above his friends. Nobody had notice him enter the room so they were all quite startled when they saw him. Lily was the first to recover.

"I'm being attacked!" She explained, trying to fight her way away from Sirius and Remus. James laughed and made his way over to her. He offered her a hand which she gladly accepted. James pulled her free of the other two.

Sirius pouted, "James, I recall a time when I was your best mate. Quite recently, really. A time when you would never have sided with a bird over me. It hurts knowing that-"

James rolled his eyes, "Oh, hush, Padfoot. I came up to get you all for breakfast." He sent a sly grin at Lily, "I made chocolate chip waffles."

Lily beamed and clapped like a young child, "Yay! My favorite!" She hugged James quickly before running down to the kitchen, "Your the best!" She called over her shoulder as she hurried down the stairs.

James laughed and turned to the rest of the Marauders, "I suppose she is hungry," He commented dumbly.

Remus chuckled, "Well that, my friend, is a bit of an understatement. Now let's go down with her, because I am starving."

Sirius and Peter nodded their heads in agreement. James grinned and they all set off down the long hall and winding staircase. They found Lily just where they expected: sitting happily with a plateful of waffles, syrup spilling down the sides of them. Beside her James's mother sat contently. She must have just come down after James went up stairs because she was not there before.

"Morning, Mum." James greeted, "Why don't you have some waffles?" He questioned, eyeing her plate. She had a small saucer with a grape fruit cut in half on it. Discusting was the word that popped into James's mind when he saw the small pink fruit.

Him mom laughed, "Lily is eating mine for me," She joked, nodding to Lily who had a huge mouthful. Lily grinned with her mouthful before focusing on her breakfast again.

James leaned down to kiss his mother's cheek, "Nope, I made sure to cook enough to feed an army. That way Lily can eat like the grown man that she is on the inside," James joked. Lily grabbed a small candle and threw it at him. James caught it easily.

"Damn quitich training," She cursed under her breathe. James's mom chuckled a bit before getting up. She threw the peelings from her breakfast away and magically cleaned her dishes before placing them back in the cabinets.

"Hello, Mum," Sirius stepped forward happily when she returned to the table. He leaned in and pecked Mrs. Potter's cheek as James had just done.

"Morning, dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked.

Sirius grinned, "Of course. Even with Peter snoring so loudly that I can hear him in my room. I have learned to tune it out," He confided, shooting Peter a look to tell him that he was only joking.

Lily chuckled, "Lucky you. I don't room with him, so I didn't get to sleep so easily."

James rolled his eyes, "Poor baby didn't get her beauty sleep," James joked, pinching her cheek playfully. Lily swatted him away with a laugh.

Sirius stepped into the room with his own plateful of waffles that could rival even Lily's full plate. He was grinning like an idiot the whole way until he sat himself down on a seat between Mrs. Potter and Lily.

"That was fast," Lily commented happily, stealing a bite of his waffles.

Sirius glared at her and moved his plate away from her. Lily grinned smugly as he pouted, "Eat your own food, Doe."

James laughed and grabbed a few waffles of his own. Remus and Peter followed suit behind him. After about thirty minutes everybody was finished, their plates cleaned and put away.

"What do you want to do today?" James asked as they all made their way back up the stairs. Lily and Sirius were a few steps ahead of everyone else. They were both a bit on the hyper side early in the mornings. Peter attached himself to James's side and Remus lingered behind his friends contently.

"I have to leave after lunch," Lily reminded James. She did not look excited about this. Actually, she looked quite annoyed.

"Why?" He could not remember for the life of him why she had to leave, only that it had something to do with your insulant muggle sister.

"Petunia is getting married tomorrow. She says it will look bad if I do not attend the rehersal dinner," Lily rolled her eyes, "I barely know that walrus that she is marrying. I don't see why she is insisting that I come," She complained.

James nodded, "Sorry. I could come with you," He offered.

Lily smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Prongs, but I have to do this by myself. She would only harass you like she does me."

"Are you sure you don't want a date?" Sirius joked, "I make great arm candy." He winked slyly.

"I've noticed," Lily joked.

Peter perked up and added, "And I am one hell of a dancer."

"Maybe in your shower," Remus scoffed, "But out in the real world you look like a cat with it's tail on fire."

Peter stuck his tongue out and Lily laughed.

"Thanks, you guys. I wish I could take you all with me, but I would never subject you to me sister. She is stark raving mad. _I _don't even want to go," James frowned like he was about to argue, "Don't worry," She assured them all,"I will only be there for a few hours. I hope." She added with a laugh.

James seemed to relax, "Fine," he relented, "But that just means that we are required to have extra fun until you leave." He said with a final nod of his head. Sirius, Remus and Peter grinned in agreement. Lily had to refrain herself from letting out a loud groan. The last time they decided to have "extra fun" they ended up blowing up the garden. Mrs. Potter didn't let them outside for days after.

"Not extra fun," Lily begged, "I'll be back in just a few short hours. You won't even have time to miss me-"

"But you will have plenty of time to miss us." James pointed out. He exchanged a look with Sirius and nodded.

Sirius grabbed Lily's shoulders, "Now go and put on your swim suit," He commanded, pushing her into her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

Lily obeyed, changing into the only swimsuit she owned: A green two peice with a halter top and plain green bottoms to match. She slipped on her blue jean shorts and a blue tank top before hurrying to meet the boys in the hall.

They were waiting for her, which was not surprising at all. No matter how quickly she changed, they always beat her.

She looked around to see that they were all in swim trunks as well. Sirius wore white and blue trunks with no shirt, James wore plain black board shorts with no shirt, Remus had on his navy blue trunks and a white wife beater, and Peter thankfully had on a t-shirt and green plaid shorts that seemed to be just a bit too big on him.

"Let's go," She said happily. She was always fond of swimming, ever since she was a little girl and there was a huge pond outside her window. Tuney hated swimming in it, but Liily always loved it.

She began to walk towards the slidingglass door that led to the Potter's giant swimming pool, but James grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Not out there, Love." He told her.

"We are swimming in the lake?" She asked, remembering the time they had taken her to the lake and taught her how wizards fished. It did not seem nearly as fun as muggle fishing.

James shook his head wiith a wicked grin, "No, not the lake."

Sirius made a face beside him, "Why would we swim in the lake? The water is...green." Hesaid, shocked that Lily would even consider swimming in green water.

Lily laughed, "Oh, Merlin forbid Sirius get a little bit dirty," She smirked, pushing him back a little.

Sirius grinned, "Oh, trust me, Doe. I dont have any problems getting _dirty_, I just prefer not to do so in diseased water."

Remus rolled his eyes and threw his book at Sirius's head, "The lake is not diseased, you imbecile."

Sirius ducked to avoid the book. A second later it hit a picture of James when he was a young boy. The little James ran away just before the book knocked the thing off the wall and shattered the glas.

James huffed, "Must we throw things?" He whipped out his wand and silently repaired the glass and sent the picture flying back to it's spot on the wall.

Peter snorted, "Says you."

Remus laughed and nodded in agreement. Sirius pouted attractively, "Well, I say no more throwing by anyone."

Lily added, "You only say that because you just got a book aimed at your head," She sniggered.

Sirius looked insulted, "Well, yeah. How would you feel if things were flying at your pretty little face all the time. Avoiding them gets tiring." He replied with a grin that would have made most girls melt. Lily, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and turned away from Sirius and his dramatics.

"Where are we going, then?" She asked.

"It's a surprise," Remus answered. His mischeveous grin matched that of his fellow Marauders. All but Lily, that is.

"I can't believe you haven't showed her before," Peter said.

James shrugged and grinned slyly, "Had to make sure we could trust her." He winked at Lily to make sure that she knew he was only joking and continued down the stairs and out the front door.

"Where are you going?" Claudia Potter called from her spot on the couch. She had the latest Daily Prophet laid on her lap and a cup of steaming coffee in her hand.

"Nowhere!" The boys intoned.

She rolled her eyes and waved her free hand dismissively, "Have fun," She called, returning her attention to her newspaper.

"We will," Sirius assured her. Everyone else had already slipped out of the door, but Sirius lingered to send James's mother a crooked grin. She laughed and he hurried after his friends.

"Okay," Lily held James's hand in one hand and Remus's in the other as they led her into the woods surrounding James's house, "Where in the world are we going? I can't stand the suspense any longer," She insisted dramatically.

Sirius mutter behind them, "Drama queen."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him,but stayed silent for the rest of their short walk. Five minutes later she found theat she was completely unable to speak. She stood breathlessly in front of this huge expanse of crystal blue could see small colorful fish swimming by and the muted roar of a waterfall somewhere down stream.

"It's beautiful," She murmured when she regained her voice. She released James's hand and Remus's and took a small step forward.

The boys all rolled their eyes. Typical. Only a girl could look at all that perfectly cool water on a muggy summer day that was just secluded enough and be thinking about how 'beautiful' it was.

"Let's just get in, already," Peter urged and James, Sirius, and Remus nodded in reply.

Lily sighed. Leave it to them to not even realize that they found the post-card-perfect swim area. They probably only loved the place because it was hidden. She sighed and slipped off her shorts and tank top before stepping into the water.

She winced, "Cold," She murmured. The water was icy on her flaming skin. She heard a light chuckle behind her and then she found herself completely submerged in the freezing water.

She resurfaced, gasping for air, "I am going to kill you, James Alexander Potter!" She shreiked indignantly.

James cursed lightly under his breath. His strong arms that had wrapped themselves around her waist to tackle her into the water suddenly disappeared along with James. He resurfaced a few seconds later twenty feet away this time.

"How did you know it was me," He pouted that he had been caught before she even turned to look.

"I am all-knowing," She reminded him with a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "It's _always_ you," He corrected. Lily shot him an annoyed glare before mumbling, "I prefer the 'all-knowing' thing."

Everyone laughed and Lily sighed. She knew she wouldn't be able to get James back now. He was too fast. But she would get him eventually-when he least expected it.

"Let's just swim, now that everyone is in," Peter suggested, trying to break the tension. Lily shrugged her approval and dunked her head under the water to make sure her hair was completely wet.

They all splashed around and played for a few minutes, taunting each other playfully as usual. All true annoyance was long forgotten. It was hard to stay angry with any of them for long.

Lily noticed with a start that the current had pulled them far from where they got gotten in at. And that the muted roar of the falls was not so muted anymore.

"Um, guys, I think we should go back now," She voiced. She wass sure that she did not want to swim through a water fall. The water would surely be coming down pretty hard. It would probably hurt their heads to swim through it.

"No way!" Sirius had to shout over the sound of the water fall, "This is the best part."

In that moment Lily realized that she had been wrong about the water fall; it was not water pouring into the water they were swimming in, but rather the water they were swimming in was pouring down into more water. A second later she was free falling.

When she emerged she looked up and saw that the water fall was not very high. It stood maybe twice her height, which really didn't seem that tall. Around her the rest of the Marauders were beaming.

"There could have been rocks," She sputtered, "It could have been too shallow."

Everyone rolled their eyes at her, "We have done this tons of times, Lily." Remus assured her. Any time she needed to be reasoned with Remus was always the one for the job, him being the only _reasonable_ one.

She sighed. Of course they had done it tons of times. No surprise there.

"Just relax, Doe. It's fun," Sirius reminded her, splashing water in her face playfully.

She grinned. It really was kind of fun. So she allowed them to lead her out of the water and over to the homemade steps they had made to help them back up the above ground. They showed her a shortcut to get back to where they originally started. When Lily asked why they didn't just get in right before the fall sirius had informed her that it was "more fun" this way.

After a few more rounds of this- swim, splash, fall, repeat- and Lily sighed loudly and sat down on the grass beside the water.

The boys joined her one at a time. First James then Peter followed then Remus and Sirius.

"What is it?" James asked, breathless from trying to swim against the current just moments before.

Lily huffed, "I have to go to Tuney's wedding thing." She sighed, getting up and grabbing her clothes. They got up and followed her, Remus and Peter grabbing their shirts as well.

"Do you _have_ to go?" Sirius whined, mostly becuase he knew James would insist on going back to the house when Lily left. In fact, they were on their way there now to Sirius's dissapointment.

Lily laughed, "Unfortunately."

Conversation was light as they made their way leisurely back to James's family's house where Lily hugged everyone and ran into her bedroom.

She emerged minutes laterin a black pencil skirt and a white buttondown blouse. She felt like a moron all decked out in her most professional-looking outfit, but she forced herself to step into the living room where the boys were waiting for her. She waited for their jokes on her attire with her arms crossed.

"You look like a lawyer," Remus pointed out.

"A what?" Sirius questioned.

"A really boring person," Peter translated.

"I think she looks beautiful," James said, kissing her forehead with a grin.

Lily stuck her tongue out at the others, "_Someone_ cares about my feelings." She taunted, "This is why James is my favorite." She joked.

"But you could easily pass for 30 in that," James finished with a wicked grin.

"I take it back," Lily said, "Sirius is my new favorite." She smiled and threw her arms around Sirius, mock-glaring at James.

"Why Sirius?" Peter asked.

"Because I'm hot," He smirked.

"Because he didn't make fun of my outfit." Lily corrected, hitting him in the chest for cockiness.

He shrugged, "It's not so bad." He lied.

She chuckled and thanked him for trying to spare her feelings unlike the others. He nodded, "Any time."

"Crap!" She exclaimed suddenly, "I can't Floo there!" She mumbled to herself about how stupid she was.

"Why not?" Peter questioned.

"It's a muggle church. It isn't on the Network." She complained, more to herself than in reply to Peter's question.

"I can fly you," Sirius offered.

"No. I'm wearing a skirt. And it would freak Tuney out." She reasoned, thinking of some other way to get there.

"So?" Sirius smirked.

Lily ignored him. She could drive, she supposed. But it would take too long, and she would be later than she already was.

"I'll side-along you." James said.

Lily remembered with a jolt that he was of age. James was one of the oldest in their year. He had turned eighteen last week.

"Your sure you know how. No splinching me."

James rolled his eyes and held his hand out for her. She took it.

"Where to?" He asked.

"You remember that big church beside my old house? The one that I threw a rock at and accidentally broke the window?"

James smiled, "How could I forget? Close your eyes."

Lily obliged and after a minute the strange pulling in her stomach was gone and she felt her scandal-covered feet hit grass.

She was running a bit late, so she kissed James's cheek and ran inside the church fellowship hall.

Eyes followed her every move after she bushed in through the doors, shattering the staged silence.

"So you decided to finally show up?" Petunia asked through clenched teeth.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I am only four minutes late." She said without looking at a watch.

"How do you know?" Petunia sneered.

Lily smirked. She couldn't resist, "Magic," She breathed.

Petunia's eyes widened and she took a huge step back. "Don't you dare use that _word_ at my wedding-"

"Relax, Tuney. I'm only joking. There is a clock on the wall. Just there, behind you." Lily interceded.

Petunia looked ready to throw Lily out, "I am allowing you to be part of my wedding only because mother would have wanted it, but you are pushing your luck. Now go take your seat between Vernon's aunt Merida and cousin Gerald. In the back."

Lily hurried off to her assigned seat surpressing a snort. _Lucky_? Hardly. She would rather shoot herself than be here, but she came. Petunia had gotten one thing right in her twisted rant: Mother would have wanted it.

Aunt Merida was a whale like her nephew and pestered Lily the whole time about how wrinkled her blouse was, though Lily had magically ironed it before she put it on. Cousin Gerald was not much smaller and had shown a liking to Lily. He was not much older than her and had a serious case of the grab-hands. At the moment he was bragging to her about his job as the supervisor of a packing firm and his hand was wandering slowly up her leg.

She glared at him icily, "If you do not remove your hand from my leg I will remove it for you. From your arm." She threatened quietly.

His face looked shocked for a moment before a dumb grin appeared on his ugly face, "Oh, you like you play hard to get?"

He grabbed her leg rounghly, high on her thigh this time, "You like this?" He asked crudely, his other hand groping her breast, squeazing it uncomfortably.

White hot anger flashed in Lily's veins. She sat there a moment, controlling her anger so that she did not kill this stupid boy on the spot. But when he decided to move his hand so that it was now moving higher under her skirt and grip her breast harder she snapped, standing quickly.

He smirked beneath her and it made her sick to think of how much pleasure he probably just got from that.

"You don't want more?" He asked annoyingly, standing and grabbing her ass as she turned to leave.

She turned around in a flash and slapped him as hard as she could before kneeing him in the balls for good measures.

"Lily!" Petunia was on her in a moment, looking like an angry, starving horse about to run her over, "What the hell?"

"I'm sorry that I ruined your wedding dinner. But this bastard just molested me." She tried not to shout, but it came out louder than she intended.

"Stop being over-dramatic." Petunia snapped.

Lily was fighting backtears now. She didn't know if they were from anger or frustration, or something else entirely, but they were forcing themselves to the surface.

"I am not being-"

"Get out! I don't want to hear this! You are trying to ruin my big day. I won't let you. Get OUT!" Petunia shouted, her face beet red.

Lily exploded. Why was it that she could go anywhere in the world and be treated like a normal human being but her sister treated her like garbage. She could go to James's house, yet she had been thrown out at her own home. Now she was getting kicked out of her sister's wedding service that she didn't actually want to attend.

"I'm gone! Have a nice life with your walrus of a husband." She stomped off to the door and flashhed around and smirked.

"Hocus Pocus Boppity Bo!" She added just to be mean. Petunia's face held a look of pure terror.

And with that Lily was gone with nointention of ever seeing her sister again.

"Or we couldreplace ole Sluggy's ear of minx with-" Sirius was cut of by the sound of a slamming door.

They had been sitting in a circle at the kitchen table for hours, planning pranks for the next year and eating as many cookies as Mrs. Potter could make.

"Doe?" Remus shouted from the table.

Lily appeared in the doorway a second later, "Yeah, it's me," She confirmed, "I'm just going to go upstairs to change out of my old lady clthes," She flashed them aquick smile and dissappeared.

James frowned. Something was wrong with her, he was sure. A shine was missing from her green eyes. An edge was not in her smile.

"I'll be right back," He said beforefollowing her to her room. He opened the door without knocking and flushed bright red when he found her pulling a tank top over her head. Her skirt and blouse were duscarded in the corner and she stood in just a white tank top and plain black knickers.

"What is it James?" She didn't seem to notice that she was in her underwear and that he was the color of a tomato.

"Oh, I was coming to see what's wrong. You seemed upset." His blush was lightening. If she wasn't freaking out he shouldn't be either.

Lily didn't put on any shorts, instead she motioned for him to sit down with her on the bed. He obliged, leaning against the headboard. Beside him Lily was lying down on her back watching him.

"I'm not upset." She stated, "Not anymore."

"What happened? It's been hours." He prompted.

"I don't want to talk about it."

James frowned but didn't press her for details.

"James?" She asked.

He looked down, "Yes, Love?"

"Kiss me."

He sputtered, "Excuse me?"

"Kiss me. Please." She repeated.

"What? You _want_ me to kiss you?" He was so confused he could hardly form a cohert sentence.

Lily's eyebrpws rose, ''Yes. Do you not want to kiss me?"

"Of course I want to kiss you." He answered automatically.

"Then do it. Kiss me, James. I want you to kiss me right now."

He leaned down to her and kissed her forehead gently, questioningly.

She huffed, "No," She practically growled, "Kiss my lips."

He obeyed, covering her soft lips with his slowly. A sweet kiss. Lily had other ideas.

As soon as his lips met hers she was on fire. Her hands were on his neck forcing his lips closer to hers. She licked his lip, and he opened his mouth. She licked his tongue, urging him to kiss her back. To kiss her the way she wanted to be kissed right now. He faltered but eventually, after she bit his lip tauntingly and traced the outline of his mouth with her tongue leaving his lips wet and warm, he gave in. Their tongues explored each other's mouth, coming together sporadically and dancing a heated dance. Lily had somehow flipped them over so that she was stradling him in her knickers. James kept trying to remember why he had come in here. To remind himself that something was wrong. This was not Lily.

"We have to stop," He managed, tearing his face from hers.

Lily grinned, "No, we don't. I have condoms-"

"No, Lily. We are not having sex." He forced himself to tell her.

"Why not?" She asked, running her fingers over his already bare chest. He had never bothered to change out of his swim suit. He both regretted that choice and was thankful for it now.

"I want you," She murmured, trailing wet kisses down his chest.

He panted and tried to keep himself focused. But, Merlin, she was one hell of a distraction.

"No." Was all he could manage.

Lily shrugged, "We can just snog, then. You are a good snog." She went for his lips again but he moved.

"Lily are you drunk?"

She shrugged, "Maybe a little." She grinned wickedly, "Not really, though."

Something told him that if they continued to snog she would regret it later. He got up the bed and grabbed a pair of shorts for Lily and a quittich shirt that he had given to her for himself.

He slid the shirt on himself. It was a bit too tight, but better than nothing at this point. He threw her the shorts.

She crossed her arms, "I'm not putting those on."

He sighed and sat back down on the bed. Lily crawled into his lap and wrapped her long legs around him.

"Does this make you feel uncomfortable?" She breathed, leaning closer. She longed for him to run his hand up her legs, for his hands to cup her breast. That way she wouldn't think of the ugly pervert's hands but James. Her best friend that was in love with her.

James gulped. It made him feel something that he definitely should not be feeling for a fellow Marauder. Her legs tightened around him and he let out a groan before taking one leg in each hand.

"No," He commanded, pulling her off of me. He tried not to notice her knickers that were riding too low now.

"Stand up."

She did, wrapping her arms around him provacatively. He rolled his eyes and shoved her short into her hands. She gave them back.

"No." She whispered into his ear.

His lips wer on hers in a second, moving violently, fighting with hers angrily. Hers replied with as much intensity. She fell back onto the bed on her back. James was bent above her, now kissing down her neck.

And then her shorts slipped up her legs and James's face was abover hers smirking.

"Now if you don't tell me what the hell is going on, I'm leaving." He announced.

Lily huffed but stopped trying to come on to him and sat up, leaning against the headboard as he had before. He smiled and sat beside her.

"Good girl. Now what happened at Petunia's wedding thing?"

She scowled, "I don't want to talk about it," She repeated.

He scowled, "Wrong answer," He began to get off the bed but Lily grabbed his arm.

"No. I'll tell you." She promised. She took a deep breathe before relaying the events at Petunia's Wedding Dinner, not bothering to exclude any inappropriate details.

James listened, careful to keep his face blank. It took serious work when she told him about the scum that was harassing her. When she was finished James hugged her to him.

"I am so sorry, Love." He whispered.

She shook her head, "I'm fine. Really. I left the church and made it to the Leaky Cauldron. I convinced Tom to give me a bottle of Firewhiskey for the trip and then I walked here. I finished the bottle about a mile from here.

"But I was thinking while I walked. I was thinking about everything. About Mum and Dad. And About us and Sirius and Remus and Peter. About your family and Sirius's. About the future." She sighed and met his eyes, "I couldn't imagine a future without you, James."

"Yeah, I know, Lils. Best friends forever, right?" He joked.

Lily shook her head too hard, "No. That isn't what I meant."

"What did you mean, then."

"I mean that I realized that I am in love with you, James."

His breathe caught but after a silent moment he sighed, "Your drunk Lily. Go to sleep. We will talk in the morning."

"Will you stay with me?" Her voice was small and James couldn't remember her ever being so beautiful.

"Of course." He said, kissing her forehead.

A minute later Lily was sleeping soundly, curled up against James's chest. He watched her sleep beside him. This girl was going to kill him one day, he swore with a shake of his head before falling asleep with her.

In the morning she woke up with her head pounding. She had never had a headache in her life, but now she felt like her head was about to explode.

Lily moaned and stopped mid-stretch as she felt arms tighten around her. James. The entire day before flashed back to her in a second and she gasped and turned over in James's arms.

He was still fast asleep, his face looking peaceful. His already messy hair was splayed around everywhere. She found this a little strange since she was sure he had not moved an inch the entire night.

It didn't take long before his eyes fluttered open. He did not seem shocked to see her, though.

"Good morning, Doe." His armmoved from underneath her and went to stretch above his head.

"Morning," She mumbled, watching him in fascination.

"Oh. Your head must be killing you," He said, pulling a potion from the floor.

Lily looked at the potion curiously. She was sure that she did not keep hang over potion in her drawer.

"Emergency stash," He explained, "This used to be Sirius's room."

Lily nodded and gulped down the potion in a second. She tossed it on the floor when she finished, promising herself that she would pick it up later.

She turned back to James who was watching her for some reaction. Gauging her face, looking for an answer to the many questions in his mind.

Lily sighed, "About last night," She started but suddenly she wasn't sure what to say.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have put you through that. I wish you could just forget that." She finally said, her words coming out rushed.

James's face fell for a moment but he quickly composed himself, plastering a look of indifference in it's place.

"Don't worry about it. That's what friends are for, right?"

Lily shook her head, "No, I just meant that I wish you could forget my sad attempts at seducing you." She clarified.

James didn't think there was anything 'sad' about her attempts at seducing him,but he chose not to tell her this. Instead he nodded and threw his arm around her again, "Consider it forgotten. Consider it all forgotten."

She blushed, "Well, I actually don't want you to forget everything I told you last night," She said, refusing to meet his eyes.

He nodded, "We'll do something about your sister," He promised, "And that other bastard, too."

She shook her head again and groaned, frusterated.

"That isn't what I meant. I could care less about my good-for-nothing sister or some stupid perv."

"Then _do_ you mean?"

Lily huffed, "Are you really going to make me say it?"

James grinned now and leaned closer to her, "You could always... show me instead." He murmured.

She breathed in the overwhelming smell of James Potter. No morning breathe or body odor, even this early in the morning. Just the strangely errotic combination of the woods and peppermint.

"That didn't end well last time," She smirked, leaning even closer so that their lips were less than an inch apart.

"I think I'll take my chances," He said, leaning in to fill in the gap.

This kiss was different. He kissed her like he had tried to the night before. It as a sweet kiss. A soft kiss. There was no lust, only pure, open adoration.

She grinned against his lips, "I love you," She whisperd, her forehead propped against his and her eyes were closed. She could not remember ever being happier. Not even her pounding head could bring her from the high of James's lips.

"I love you, too," He answered, silently urging her to look at him. She did and he beamed, "Forever, Doe."


End file.
